deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Warzard Warriors
Warzard Warriors is the Ancient Allied Alliance that they are the most powerful band of barbarians from Cronan. They are the legendary warriors who battled the powerful and brutal enemies that they've ever faced before, the sinister Brotherhood of Chaos and the fiendish Hellclaw Clan. They are the counterpart of Amazona Warriors. Origins Long time ago in the dark Ancient Times on Antichthon, Cronan is the savaged region where barbarians ruled there in every direction of the dark land and where the survival of the fittest and the code of a warrior honored there but it is also a war-torn kingdom where every factions are conquering each territory they want. One of the most powerful factions is the Hellclaw Clan that they have dominated almost of Cronan and enslaved everyone, mostly women and children. Then until coming out from the pits of fire rose a hero and the one-man army named Kulleo Fireclaw, the one who combated Hellclaw Clansmen and freed everyone including their people from slavery as well the females. Among them are other heroes like him who led their rebellion against the Hellclaw Clan and led them into a final battle in the barren desert where they've slew tens of thousands of Hellclaw Clansmen and their evil Beastmen barbarians. The final battle is bloody as deaths are mounting up and casualties are rising until Kulleo slain the firstborn son of the Hellclaw King in cold blood and then the battle stopped when their second son was slain by a ferocious Amazon warrior who seek vengeance upon the clan who destroyed her kingdom. They were to finish the Hellclaw Clan once and for all but they were stopped by the High Council of Antichthon and ordered to stop the violence at once so Cronan will be restored by peace and exiled the Hellclaw Clan to the barren wasteland where they belong. The war is over and Kulleo and others like him returned to their homeland and begin their peaceful times. Or so they thought... Kulleo have been travelled around the world, looking for battles that need it end, golds to hunt at ancient ruins and collect his rewards. Kulleo is still a war hero of his people and now a mercenary that the world have ever known. But when he returned to his tribal village, it was destroyed by the unknown forces of evil which it's until that it was the Hellclaw Clan and their evil allies were behind this attack and stole their sacred Ruby Gem of the Inferno Lion as he was told by the dying village elder. Fueled by vengeance, he now on his quest to destroy the Hellclaw Clan and recover the sacred gem for his paying his debt, no matter where they are. During his quest, he encountered other heroes from the war and defeated them and offered each one of them to join his quest and personal war against the Hellclaw Clan while others joined his band of brave barbarians after they fought their enemies together; fortunately for Kulleo, they too have a quest for revenge against the Hellclaw Clan and gladly to join the battle against their common foes. After many battles across Cronan and payed their own debts for their redemption, Kulleo and the band of heroic barbarians have entered the barren wasteland of the Hellclaw Clan on the northeast where they've learned that their new leader is Queen Hera Hellclaw after their King was mysteriously killed after the revolt and had a third son, a dim-witted one. Kulleo wants to know about the Hellclaw King's body and that's where they discovered that he was buried at the battlefield, the same place where their two powerful sons are killed there. Now they know the truth, the band of heroic barbarians are going to stop Queen Hellclaw's army from invading Cronan at her fortress. At dawn, Kulleo and his fellow brothers-in-arms stand in front of the fortress where her army is marching out in the element of surprise, slaying them in the thousands on the barren sands. Then, they fought their way to find and kill the queen while slaughtering their foes in their wake of destruction one after the other. But as they've reached Queen Hellclaw's tent, she nowhere to be found except her third and dim-witted son, Nuko Hellclaw, and Kulleo was challenged by him to prove who is the strongest barbarian of Cronan. But, Kulleo is really the strongest but he was weakened by Kiltani Hellclaw, Queen Hellclaw's secret sadistic daughter, and his cheating tricks. He was about to be beaten until his Aura is suddenly unlocked by his rage and crushed them to the ground. Kulleo was about to slay them but he sees Nuko as a coward and Kiltani as a worthy fighter so he took the sacred Ruby Gem of the Inferno Lion from them anyway and leave them behind in a humiliate defeat. The battle is over and their quest for vengeance is complete. After Kulleo avenged his people and placed the sacred gem at his tribe's ancestral sacred shrine on the mountains, their adventures continues as they've disbanded themselves but they will meet each other again if the battle broken out. Team Members Kulleo Fireclaw The mighty Anthro-Lion who is the leader of the band of barbarian heroes. The legendary Beastman who is the unstoppable warrior and the descendant of the great warrior king. He is extremely well known to everyone, including those who fear him, battled many powerful armies, demons, and monsters with golden heart, savagery strength, undying honor, and fighting fury with his powerful barbarian broadsword, the Great Blade of the Warzard. He's also known as the Lion from Kull. Rao Khan The noble Anthro-Tiger is very known Beastman warrior who slew tens of thousands Rakshasan soldiers in the Battle of Siber-Tigro, armed with his powerful cutting sword, The Raging Blade of Siberus, for defending his tribe with his life. On that day when the Rakshasan Army returned with vengeance, Rao Khan met Kulleo Fireclaw and battle together against the common enemy. After the bloody battle, Rao Khan joined his comrade at his side as brothers in arms. Fang Silverwolf The Wolfen barbarian who is hailed from his tribe, the Wolfbanes, dedicated to the Wolfen God of War, Lunwar. Fang Silverwolf is one of the bravest and fearless warriors who have fought the corrupt king and his army in the Battle of Wulfberg, a battle determined of fate of his tribe and won as he destroyed the dark spell from the evil wizard and slain the king in a one major blow to his enemies. After the war has ended, Fang was encountered by Kulleo and fought in a duel which he's lost in a honorable fight and joined his side as brothers in arms. Eron Thundereagle The honorable Avian-like Eagle who is hailed from the Great Eagle Blade clan, one of the greatest barbarian clans in Cronan. Eron Thundereagle is one of the bravest warriors who have battled the sea marauders and pirates, even the furious sea monsters and the Aviak Imperial Army. In the upcoming battle against the Red Aviaks, he met Kulleo and his fellow barbarians in the battleship and fought together against their common foe and the evil warlock who has the powerful gem in his possession. After the death of the warlock, Eron joined Kulleo's band as a brother in arms. Barrios Bloodwing The Anthro-Bat who is the most extremely dangerous barbarian of the band. Barrios Bloodwing is very well-known to Batonia when he insulted the ruthless count for seeing his daughter ugly. He managed to evade his capture by slaying his royal guards and stole the family jewel as his trophy. Later, he joined the militia to battle the Black Hellbat Clan until he met the lone mighty mercenary, Kulleo. After the bloody battle, Barrios was offered to join his band for more battles he seeks which he happily to accepted it. Chard Drakezard The fearsome Dragonkind barbarian who is guardian of the long lost treasure cave, protected by his tribe known to the people of Cronan as legendary. Chard Drakezard is one-barbarian army who fought and slew countless enemies who dared to take treasure from his lair. He slew the pack of Ferus Draconians, Silveargusian party, rouge Gnoll warband, and many foes who is standing in his path; all of them are weak and worthless. Until that day, his worthy opponent has finally entered into his lair and that opponent was Kulleo Fireclaw. After a fierce combat, Chard was defeated and offered to join his war party which he honorably accept and finally left his lair with a vast amount of golds for food, weapons, spells, and equipments. Pardos Hermespard The Anthro-Leopard is the fastest barbarian warrior of the band. Pardos Hermespard was born in the savannah plain where he was trained by his master to become a warrior of speed. He put himself in a test as he ventured to the Fields of Black Leopard and recovered the golden spear from the temple where it was guarded by the black Anthro-Leopard warriors. After he claimed the golden bow from dark warriors, Pardos have made it back to the village in time before the sunset and earned him as one of the true warriors who have passed the test. Later, he joined Kulleo and his band in a battle against the Targonians. Hiskar Hyklas The Anthro-Hyena is the cunning barbarian of the band. Hiskar Hyklas who loves violence and death upon his enemies and he insanely laughs during fighting in battles. He has also the great sense of humor by killing any Hellclaw Clansman and Targonian warrior. His laughter was ended when he faced the most powerful warrior of Cronan, Kulleo Fireclaw, and lost to him. After that, Hiskar was offered to join his band to battle their enemies and he's gladly to accept. Many from his tribe known him as "the Laughing Barbarian" due to his laughing during the bloody battle. Ramarou Hornzard The Anthro-Ram is the wisest barbarian of the band. Ramarou Hornzard is hailed from the magical tribe that they are the most important barbarian tribe of Cronan. Trained with sorcery, Ramarou uses his spell of nature to protect the forest and his people from the Hellclaw Army, the Paganitzan Army, and the Elkricusian Army. On that day, Ramarou was encountered by Kulleo Fireclaw and his band of barbarians and dared to stop him trespassing but he was defeated and learn that they are not here for trespassing, they are here to help to fight their common enemy. After the battle against the Paganitzan Army, Ramarou joined his band as brothers in arms. Skess S'aarus The Lizardfolk is the proud barbarian from the southern jungle. Skess S'aarus is the one who singlehandedly destroyed the evil empire that have plagued his people for years by killing the evil emperor as he beheaded him and freed the slaves from their brutal imprisonment. He also slain the legendary beast, the Guardian of Hydrius, and then he was aided by Kulleo Fireclaw when he was battling the cultists. After the battle, Skess accepted his offer to join the band of barbarians to battle the evil Hellclaw Army. Felrex Firefox The Anthro-Fox is the cunning barbarian of the band. Felrex Firefox was a thief who steals the golds and foods for himself to survive after he was banished from his clan due to his lack of will to fight. He was making a living in the great city, looking for adventure until he captured by his former fellow clansmen and he was force to become a barbarian in order to battle against the Hellclaw Army and the Black Fox Clan until he was helped by Kulleo Fireclaw and defeated their common enemy. After the battle, Felrex is no longer a member of the band as a free barbarian and later joined Kulleo's band to battle the Hellclaw Army. Darmus Horacus The Anthro-Hippo is a humble but honorable barbarian warrior. He was hungry for food but not hungry for battle unless he have to fight his enemies. But, if his food is stolen from him by the crooked thieves or insulted him, Darmus crushed anyone who dared to steal from him and insults him until he was fairly defeated by Kulleo Fireclaw and finally calmed down and sobered up for now. After that, Darmus joined his band of barbarians where he can fight the Hellclaw Clan and their evil allies for his hunger and taste for battle (and food afterwards). Rauzur Claddusk The powerful Anthro-Rhinoceros who was once soldier of the royal army as the rammer which he is famous for his destruction of enemies gate without stopping. His horn is stronger than a rock and it cannot be cut off. After the ferocious battle with the Elkricusian, Rauzur have become the mercenary looking for a real battle and crush some enemies in his path until he was challanged by Kulleo Fireclaw and Rauzur was defeated though after he tested him with his strength and power. After the battle he lost, Rauzur was offered to joined the band of bold and powerful warriors to battle the Hellclaw Clan and their evil allies. A battle that he had been waited for this moment. Gardor Warclaw The powerful Anthro-Grizzly Bear barbarian who is the most fiercest and ferocious warrior of the barbarian band. Once an abused child by his drunken father, Gardor Warclaw was abandoned in the woods to learn of how to survive alone and then he finally returned to his 'home' and then suddenly killed his father as he went enraged after he learned the terrible truth about his mother's death. Now the mindless barbarian, Gardor kills anyone who entered his territory, soldiers, bandits, anyone who is trespasser must die until Kulleo Fireclaw challenged him to death and Gardor was defeated. After a fierce battle, Gardor was comfort from his pain and suffering as he was offered to join Kulleo and his band of heroic barbarians and battle the foul vilest Hellclaw Clan. Taburk Thundertusk The mighty Anthro-Elephant who is one of the last of his tribe, wiped out by the Hellclaw Clan. Taburk Thundertusk fought the good fight against the rival tribe until he was defeated, captured by the Hellclaw Clan. Fortunately, he crushed his captives and left them for dead in a hellish wasteland. He travelled from the barren desert to the lavish beautiful jungle until he was encountered by Kulleo Fireclaw and fought in a fierce battle. After the fierce battle, Taburk was honored by his new ally as he joined him and his band of barbarians as brothers in arms. Inspirations * Inspired from Conan the Barbarian, Kull, and Leo from Warzard/Red Earth. * Named after Capcom's arcade game, Warzard. * Modeled after Leo from Warzard and Wolf Spirit, Eagle Spirit, and Bat Spirit from Sudeki. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team